


Stunned And Stuttering

by orphan_account



Series: Chao's Kink Bingo [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Impact Play, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica is rough with Stiles.  He likes it more than he suspected he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stunned And Stuttering

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Invincible' by OK Go

Erica loved patterns. Not clothes patterns, though Stiles had seen several odd shirts and some surprisingly amusing socks in her updated wardrobe. Instead she seemed to like routine. Maybe it had something to do with the way her life used to be regimented around her medications. Or maybe she was simply built that way. All Stiles knew for sure was that once she found something that worked, Erica stuck with it until forced to let it go.

The reason he noticed was because after the first time Erica hit him upside the head, she seemed to favor that approach. Said something she didn’t like? Smack to the back of his skull. Got distracted when she was talking? Same deal. Needed to convince him to go her way? Time to get whacked.

Stiles didn’t actually mind as much as he should. Yeah, it hurt, but it was kind nice to have someone treat him like he wasn’t made of glass. To everyone else, he couldn’t seem to escape the title of ‘the fragile human’, and that at least one of them was willing to be a little rough was nice.

And maybe since it was such a rare thing, or because Lydia smacking him tended to veer his head in the direction of her, ah, assets, he’d started to associate the hits with something.... not bad. The opposite, even. Stiles had started to _like_ being smacked around, which was probably kind of messed up. But it was such a minor thing that he really couldn’t seem to bring himself to care.

Until, of course, it became not such a minor thing.

This time, Erica had been trying to convince him to do the harder part of their English assignment. And yeah, Stiles was going to end up doing it, because English was his goddamn oyster. He had a way with literary analysis. Not as much as History, but still. He couldn’t just give in, though, because if he did that would make him _that guy_ who would just do the work, so he had to at least put up a good show.

And that had led to her swacking his head for the who-knows-how-manyth time. It was barely even something Erica thought about anymore, he was pretty sure. Stiles did something ‘wrong’, she smacked. But this time it wasn’t in the middle of the cafeteria or during class. Instead, it was in Stiles’ room, and they were both settled on his bed. Which meant that he was a little more comfortable and a lot more inclined to make certain... connections. 

So while normally he might have gotten a little flash of something good out of a smack, this time it went a little farther. Arousal bloomed in Stiles’ stomach, hot and sudden, and his cock gave a little twitch of interest.

If it had been any other one of the girls he knew, that would have been fine. Hell, had Erica been a human instead of a werewolf, it would have gone completely unnoticed. But she _was_ , and so her nose crinkled for a second, like she wasn’t 100 percent sure what she was smelling, before her eyes lit up. “Oh, what do we have here?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stiles replied, and even if she hadn’t had the stupid superpowers, his tone would have given him away.

Snorting, Erica didn’t even bother to reply, instead moving up closer. “You like that, Stiles?”

Before he could even open his mouth to answer, Erica shoved him hard, making Stiles sprawl out on his back, staring up at her. Baring her (thankfully still human) teeth at him in what passed as a predatory smile, she moved over until she was right above him, light from behind by his ceiling light. “You do. Stiles likes it when I push him around, huh?” Slowly, deliberately, she raised her hand and tapped his cheek smartly. It wasn’t a real smack. It didn’t even sting. But the fact that she was doing it on purpose, just to make him hot and bothered.... that got to him. 

Erica smiled wider at his gasp, eyes going even darker in pleasure. Using the same hand, she smacked him again, open palmed and harder than before. This time, Stiles could feel the sting of it, and knew there was going to be a nice red spot when she was done. Unable to help it, his mouth fell open in a silent moan, and she _smirked_.

Leaning in close, she licked the hot mark on his cheek, tongue feeling raspy against the suddenly sensitive flesh, and the next moan was less silence and more needy. “Object now.” She murmured, voice a throaty purr, and Stiles just swallowed and nodded. Erica was willing - even excited - to give him more of something that felt so good. No way he was about to say no.

The sudden, bright grin he got for his agreement alone was worth it. But then she slapped him on the other cheek, leaving a matching bright mark. The burn of it ran through his veins, mixing with his arousal.

Breathing a little harder, Erica’s eyes roamed over Stiles’ face and down his chest, and she grabbed the bottom of his shirt, yanking it up harshly. “Off,” she barked, and Stiles raised his arms obediently, wincing when the collar caught on his chin. Then her eyes narrowed in thought, and her hands traced over his torso like he’d some kids do to their sketchbooks in art class.

After a second, Erica pulled her hands away like it was a struggle, and instead focused on Stiles’ pants. His jeans and boxers were gone in short order, leaving his most hard cock exposed to her. Eyes bright, she ran her frankly intimidating nails over it, which made Stiles pant and fist the covers. Then, without warning, she slapped his dick.

It was a damn good thing his father was out, because the moan Stiles let out was loud enough that he swore he heard it echo.

While he was reeling from that, Erica reached under her surely-not-dress-code skirt and pulled off her panties. It was lacy and black, and Stiles’ eyes went wide when he caught sight of it. Smirking wider at his reaction, Erica held it up for one long moment, before tossing it in a graceful arch. It landed square on Stiles’ face, and he gave a startled gasp, which got him a lungful of the scent of her pussy. The smell and feel of moisture from the cloth made him shudder, and if he hadn’t already been fully hard, that would have done it. Stiles’ hand moved automatically up to move it out of his face. 

Before he could grab it, Erica’s hand struck hard over his nipple, and he arched and whimpered, hand going limp with surprise and submission. Stiles could only see the shadow of her now, mostly blinded by the dark fabric, but he could feel the way she moved up and across the room. Stomach dropping, he started to sit up, but she growled and he stayed down, the behavior ingrained from plenty of training with the Pack rather than instinct.

After a minute of shuffling, she returned, this time with a crinkling _something_. It didn’t take long for Stiles to realize that it was one of the condoms he’d bought in a moment of optimism. The implications of that made him freeze, and while his brain was rebooting she opened the package and rolled the condom onto him. Then, almost matter-of-factly, Erica raised herself and then dropped down on him, engulfing his cock in tight, wet heat.

Stiles arched up, back bowing under her, and Erica took couldn’t resist smacking the exposed side. The crack of it echoed, and he arched even further under her, pushing himself further into her pussy. Finally, he shifted enough that her panties slid off his face, revealing his dazed eyes and cheeks, flushed with both arousal and the red of her slaps.

Giving a groan of her own, Erica started to pump herself up and down on him. The pace was almost frantic from the start, and she kept up her slaps almost absentmindedly, smacking anyplace that seemed like there hadn’t been enough. One to his chest, one on his stomach, one for each thigh... Soon, he was a mass of writing pleasure and red marks. One final crack to his cheek sent him over, and Erica could feel him pulse in her and give little, sporadic thrusts. 

Reaching between them, she rubbed her clit hard and pumped a few more times before she came as well, spilling over his condom. Pulling off, Erica slipped it clear and tied it up, tossing it into the trash over her shoulder. His eyes following the movement, Stiles gave a low hum of admiration. “You do that often?”

Rolling her eyes, Erica reached up and slapped him lazily upside the head. Stiles snorted and grinned. “Not yet, dear, I’m tired.”

“You really saying no to another round?”

Stiles’ eyes went bright with mischief. “Now I didn’t say that.”


End file.
